The present invention relates generally to systems using battery powered devices and more particularly to systems, software, signals, and methods for estimating remaining battery life of battery powered cursor control devices.
Having a device unexpectedly malfunction because of a weak battery can be very frustrating, especially when replacement batteries are not available. As anyone who has experienced the unexpected failure of a battery powered device will attest, it would be very helpful to have an advance warning of when a battery is going to fail so that arrangements can be made to have replacement batteries available.
There are currently methods available for measuring the remaining charge on a battery and notifying a user when the battery is low. A simple example of this is the battery light on an automobile""s instrument panel. When the car""s battery voltage drops below a certain level, a lamp is illuminated notifying the driver that there is a problem. Methods similar to the one just mentioned are sometimes adapted for use in portable battery powered devices such as electric shavers, pagers, etc.
The primary disadvantage of these methods, however, is that to some extent, measuring the battery""s remaining charge consumes additional battery power. Specifically, notifying a user of the low battery condition, usually by illuminating a lamp, a light emitting diode (LED), or the like drains even more power from the battery. Add to increased battery drain the fact that these status lamps are often not seen by a user, and it becomes apparent that current methods of measuring the remaining charge on a battery and notifying a user when the battery is low are inadequate. This inadequacy is further evident when dealing with devices using smaller batteries which are incapable of delivering large amounts of power.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, software, signal, and method for estimating remaining battery life and clearly notifying a user of impending battery failure without draining additional power from the battery.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method comprising the steps of monitoring movement of a cursor controlled by a cursor control device and indicating a condition effecting the operation of the cursor control device in response to the movement of the cursor meeting at least one predetermined criterion.
The present invention further provides a system comprising at least one processor, memory operably associated with the processor, a program of instructions comprising the steps of: monitoring movement of a cursor controlled by a cursor control device and indicating a condition effecting the operation of the cursor control device in response to the movement of the cursor meeting at least one predetermined criterion.
The present invention also provides a computer readable medium implementing the steps of monitoring movement of a cursor controlled by a cursor control device and indicating a condition effecting the operation of the cursor control device in response to the movement of the cursor meeting at least one predetermined criterion.
The present invention further provides a signal embodied in a propagation medium comprising at least one instruction configured to monitor movement of a cursor controlled by a cursor control device, and at least one instruction configured to indicate a condition effecting the operation of the cursor control device in response to the movement of the cursor meeting at least one predetermined criterion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for estimating the remaining life of a battery used in a battery-powered remote device without consuming power from the remote device""s battery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for clearly notifying a user of the impending failure of a battery used in a battery powered remote device without consuming power from the remote device""s battery.
One advantage of the present invention is that a remote device""s battery is not utilized by the monitoring process.
A further advantage of the present invention is that a remote device""s battery is not utilized to notify a user of the battery""s power status.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides a clear indication of a battery""s power status.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the method can be implemented independent of a specific remote device.